This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various switch mode power supplies including non-isolated power circuitry and isolated power circuitry are known. An isolated power circuit may include a transformer and various switching devices on a primary side and/or a secondary side of the transformer. In some cases, an isolated power circuit includes a clamp positioned on its primary side. The clamp may itself include a switching device controlled based on a signal generated from the primary side of the transformer.